Mercy
A brand new Mage who has only appeared recently. He's starting to settle in and find his feet. Appearance 'Typical Appearance' Purple hair pulled back into a pony-tail, and always with a bead on long hair strands each side of his fringe (right is brown, left is blue). Pinkish-purple eyes, with a dark mole under each. He is never seen without his red scarf wrapped around his neck, even in the height of summer. Usually wears loose clothing rather than tight, and can always be found with his mage item (a pendant) around his neck. There is a circular tattoo on the back of his neck, but currently he is unaware of its existence. Usually it is hidden beneath his scarf. 'Mage Form Appearance' Somewhat reminiscent of a military uniform, but sleeveless. It is blue. He has a purple cape, which is a slightly different shade to his hair. The cape reveals his neck tattoo, and he has matching circular tattoos on each of his hands. His pendant becomes a belt buckle. Personality Gentle, easy-going, quick to smile. A pacifist who would rather get hurt himself than hurt others. Currently, he doesn't appear very concerned about his lack of memories. Seems to be quite afraid of imposing on other people, and hesitant to give orders or ask things in such a way that people feel they cannot refuse. Originally somewhat uneasy about the concept of Mages, he maintains the belief that they were brought to Fyr'st to protect the townspeople (a belief suggested to him by Eon, and enforced when Mages were invited to Disphere to solve a murder). Despite often being serious at first, and somewhat reluctant to engage in new activities, he's optimistic about the nature of Fyr'st and its inhabitants. He was initially surprised by the frequent use of magic, and seems to often display shock and hesitancy when new types of magic are revealed to him. Abilities Normal Ability - Pelerin *'Description:' generating magic circles, he blasts his opponent with magic. Special Ability - Abeille *'Description:' damage from the previous turn is mirrored onto the opponent (cannot exceed Mercy's max damage output). If no damage was received, no damage is dealt. It does not heal him. History From the Trail of Fear (during Halloween 2014) it seems likely that Mercy had 'a garden'. Fire also seems to play a part... Timeline He arrived in Fyr'st during the Festival to welcome the other citizens back from Tessront. Not long after, he participated in Owen's SpecialDay events and then signed up for the Spooky Night, which lead to him walking the Trail of Fear with Hakyeon. While in Disphere, his alias was that of "Zeni", a yawning perfectionist of Noire who disliked Blanche. Relationships Aelia - while the houses were being repaired (somewhat), they ended up as roommates in the North Inn. Apparently, she's not a fan of doors. Cam - knows him in passing. Seems like quite a shy but nice child. Capella - they took a lot of classes together in Disphere (both in alias), and Mercy found him a bit sullen. Mercy is unaware that Capella is a resident of Fyrst. Eon - Mercy believes that he's witnessed many awful things which explains why he has a tendency towards melancholy. As such, after their first meeting Mercy tries to keep the conversations light when Eon's around - even though Eon's been his best source of information in Fyr'st so far. Ezra - a delusional, dramatic boy who thinks very highly of himself, and doesn't seem to take others' opinions into account. Evelyn - seems to be quite lady-like, but perhaps a little superior in her behaviour. Finn - her accent can be a little difficult to understand at times, but she's a friendly and genuine person, and fun to be around. Mercy likes her because she's always cheerful and helps him to lighten up. Hakyeon - They went through a maze together and the Trail of Fear. Mercy isn't sure that he knows quite what kind of person Hakyeon is, but he's liked what he's seen so far. Despite knowing little about him, Mercy probably considers Hakyeon his closest friend. Hisakawa - a fellow resident of M-village, who likes animals. Luzi - friend of the delusional hero. Noé - while he seems to be quite young and always wears the mask, Mercy believes him to be a powerful Mage despite having never seen him transform, based on what Noé himself has said. Mercy also believes he is a Knight of Fy'rst (the Pixie Knight - Mercy believes this to be an official title at present). Quo - a harmless, boastful child who seems eager to be liked. Despite having only met once, Mercy found him a bit endearing. Sentito - a rather grumpy individual, who doesn't enjoy celebrations. Sheila - his boss at Vege House, a kind person. Sion - a hardworking PO worker. Soutarou - a strange boy who talked gibberish when they first met, though he seems to be a good person... even though he didn't exactly stand up for Mercy. Trivia * terrified of fire. * he is illiterate, and can neither read nor write. ** however, when signing up for the Spooky Night, he tried to write his name... ** seems to believe that his ability to read and write will come back, because he keeps trying to do both. Character Art Designs TBA Category:Status: Alive Category:Standard Mage Category:Mage Category:Male __FORCETOC__